How My Dad Met My Mom
by devdev2013
Summary: What happens when Laura X 23 and her friends Kitty, Rough, Lance, Gambit, & Alex, try to hook Logan up? A lot of hilarious, sometimes romantic incidents that's what! And who's that new teacher at Bayvill high? Summery inside, rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

X-23 or Laura as she is now called has been adopted by Logan. She now lives with her father at the Xavier institute. When Professor X decides to invite the student's parents over for the Christmas holidays Laura realizes that something is missing in her new life with Logan. So she enlists the help of her two best friends and their boyfriends, as well as her own boyfriend. It's not long before the entire school learns of the groups attempts at finding the perfect woman to be Logan's wife and Laura's mom.

**I thought that this would be a great story to tell. What could be more funny then Laura and her friends playing match maker to Logan's love life! This story is full of family, humor, and of corse a splash of love!**

How My Dad Met My Mom

Chapter One

Laura was excited. It was Christmas time again! Laura had been living with her new father, Logan, for two years now and Christmas was by far her favorite holiday.

She wondered excitedly about what the others had gotten her. Laura hoped that everyone liked the presents that she had gotten them. Especially her boyfriend Alex Summers.

They became friends immediately when Laura had arrived at the mansion. It didn't take long for Alex to get her to loosen up. They had started going out during the summer when Alex had taken Laura to Hawaii. He couldn't resist teaching her how to surf and showing Laura the beauty of the place where he had grown up at.

Logan wasn't exactly happy about the relationship. He only let them start dating because Alex had an affect on her very damaged sicy. That and Alex was a good kid and a good fighter as well. He was very laid back but Laura had to hand it to Alex, he knew how to fight. That was one of the things she liked about him. Alex could keep up with her.

Since it was their first Christmas as a couple Laura figured that she should get him something extra special. So she had taken all the pictures that she had taken of Hawaii and, with a little help from her two best friends, Kitty and Rogue, Laura made a scrap book.

It made her sad to think that she wouldn't be there to see him open the present. Alex and many of the other students would be leaving soon to spend the holidays with their parents. At least she would have Rogue, Kurt, Storm, Dr. McCoy, the professor, and of corse her father.

Laura smiled as she walked down the hall toward the kitchen for dinner. She was beginning to think of different strategies to the future snow ball fights she was going to have with Logan. Before Laura even entered the kitchen she knew what they were having, spaghetti and meat balls. It wasn't her favorite dish but it was far better then what H.Y.D.R.A. had been feeding her.

Laura walked into the room and smiled at all the melancholy faces of her friends. They were happy about seeing their parents but sad to leave. It would be a hard year for a lot of them. Many of the students would have to deal with 'mutant haters' when they went home.

It wouldn't be as bad as it could have been. Since the Apocalypse incident the government had been trying to help mutants. There was even a law being passed that would make it mandatory for every state to have at least one school modeled after the Xavier institute. All in all things were looking up for everyone. But she knew that the students hated leaving their second family.

Laura sat down in between her father and Alex. If anything she would try to keep Logan from maiming Alex. Without a doubt her boyfriend would say something that would upset her father. Laura sighed, she loved them both but wondered what would happen if she wasn't there to keep them from killing each other.

Storm and Jean brought in the dinner. Jean smiled at Laura. Laura smiled back. It would be no question that the two of them would become sister-in-laws in the years to come.

Laura then looked across the table at her best friend Kitty. She was fidgeting with the locket Lance had given to her as a Christmas present last year. The two of them were completely in love with each other.

Then she looked at her other best friend Rogue. She was staring off into space again. Rogue had done a lot of that since Remy had moved into Bayvill. It really wasn't hard for Laura, even with all her social inequalities, that Rogue was head over heals for the swamp rat.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Professor Xavier said at the head of the table. Everyone looked toward their beloved Professor. He had a warm twinkle in his eyes. The Professor radiated love and understanding. What Laura liked most about him though was the caring smile on his face.

"This year since many of you and your parents have said that you are worried about the strong prejudice you will face upon returning home, I have invited all of your parents to have Christmas here." The Professor announced. Smiles lit up the room. Many of the students cheered or gave excited 'whoops'.

Laura smiled too. This meant that she could spend Christmas with all of her friends! She could finally meet their parents. More importantly she would get to see Alex's reaction when he opened his present!

Alex was happy about this too. He slipped his hand into Laura's and smiled at her. Laura felt her heart melt. Their moment of bliss was interrupted when Laura's father cleared his throat rather loudly.

_'Honestly what am I going to do about him?'_ She thought in her head. Laura gave Alex a sorry look and let go of his hand. Alex shrugged and gave her a knowing smile. Then everyone began to eat happily. Laura noticed that Logan kept a close eye on her and Alex the rest of dinner. Laura could only roll her eyes.

**Okay here is chapter one. I'm not really sure what to call it, so for now it will remain simply as chapter one. If anyone has a suggestion for a name though it would be much appreciated. I would appreciate is if everyone would review and tell me what you think of this because it's only my second fanfic. **


	2. Chapter Two: Parents

**Alright here is chapter two, Parents. Again keep in mind that I am dyslexic and I do get words mixed up and I have trouble with spelling in general. But hay I try. I hope every one enjoys this chapter. I also hope that every one has had a great spring break.**

**Chapter Two: Parents**

Laura was sitting in her room completely board. Logan had gone out to do some last minuet Christmas shopping. Most of the students were spending time with their parents whom had been showing up in the past week. Laura was happy for them but she had to admit that she was going to die of boredom.

Laura suddenly got an idea. Alex's parents wouldn't be coming until tomorrow! That meant that he was probably just a board as her. Which meant that she could easily persuade him to play air hockey with her down in the rec. room! Laura jumped off her bed and ran down the hall to Alex's room.

"Hay Alex you want a go play air hockey?" She said happily as she opened his door but her excitement dropped noticeably after she opened the door. This was because Alex's adoptive parents were standing in the room talking to Alex.

Laura felt her face grow hot with embarrassment as they stared at her. Then his parents smiled when they realized who had intruded.

"Oh hi Laura. How have you been?" Asked Alex's mom.

"I've been okay." Laura answered shyly. Laura could hardly believe that she was embarrassed like this. For crying out loud she had infiltrated top secret government facilities! Yet situations like this she froze at.

Alex could hardly believe it either. His girlfriend, as tough as she was, was embarrassed! He couldn't help but smile at her. It wasn't everyday that she blushed like this and Alex found it very cute.

"So has our son been giving you any trouble. Because you know you have full rights to hit him if he causes any trouble." Alex's dad joked. Laura felt herself smile.

"I've had to punch him once or twice but other then that he's been a perfect gentlemen." Laura said walking into the room.

"You hear that dear? We've raised this boy right." He joked to his wife as he ruffled Alex's hair.

Laura let out a light giggle at his antics. Alex had apparently learned everything about humor from his adoptive father. Now it was Alex's turn to blush.

"Oh come on dad no in front of my girlfriend." Alex whined. His dad laughed in response to this and his mom shook her head in wonder at them.

"You did remember to get Laura something for Christmas right?" His mom asked completely serious now.

"Yep." Alex said with a sly smile in Laura's direction.

"Oh and what would that be?" Laura asked jokingly. She didn't want the surprise to be ruined but Laura felt like it was something she was supposed to say.

Alex laughed and said, "Well you will just have to wait until Christmas morning to find out."

"You two are sooooo cute." Tabitha said pocking her head through the door. Laura let out a low growl at the girl. She was tempted to unsheathe her claws but thought better of it. After all what would Alex's parents say?

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Tabitha said as she ran away. Laura chuckled and looked back at Alex and his parents. Then she noticed that Alex's hands were glowing. At this she let out another small laugh. Poor Tabitha had come close to facing both her and Alex's wraths.

Alex's parents laughed too and Alex began to calm down. He gave a sheepish smile. Laura felt her heart melt again. How could one person make her feel this way? Laura had never imagined having this kind of relationship with anyone back when she was a slave for H.Y.D.R.A.

"So what were you saying about air hockey?" Alex's dad asked.

"Oh, I was going to ask Alex if he wanted to play a game of air hockey with me. Since you're here though I'll just find something else to do." Laura said before she tuned to leave.

"Wait, why don't you two go ahead and play air hockey? Me and Seth will talk with some of the other parents while you kids have fun." Alex's mom suggested. Alex and Laura smiled at each other and then ran off in the direction of the rec. room.

"I thought your parents weren't coming until tomorrow. Did something happen?" Laura asked as she hit the small buck across the table.

"Yea, someone canceled their flight so the air port called my parents. I think they were pretty happy about coming." Alex said as he hit the puck back.

"I'm glad you've got parents that love you." Laura said smiling.

"Your dad loves you too. I think you've changed him for the better. He doesn't mope around as much. Yes!" Alex said as he scored a point. Laura rolled her eyes and put the puck on the table.

"You know I think my parents are really excited about meeting your dad." He said.

"Really, Why?" Laura asked confused.

"I guess they want to meet the person that's raised you. They'll probably want to exchange stories about us." Alex said.

"That and they probably want to see how Logan is managing. Being a single parent isn't easy you know." Tabitha said as she walked over to them. "It's probably even harder on him because he wasn't married to your mom or even dating her!"

"Hay Tabitha do me a favor and leave before I get in trouble for hurting you." Alex threatened.

"I'm just stating the facts. Trust me I know this stuff better then you think. My mom was a single parent and even as a kid I could see that it was hard on her. I mean given your dad doesn't have to worry about keeping a roof over your head but having to raise you on his own? It's hard especially since he doesn't have anyone to really lean on and he probably never will. It's sad really." Tabitha said.

Laura tried to ignore her but this was Tabitha. No one could ignore her. She was a nice person. Tabitha just had a cryonic illness of running her mouth. Laura knew this but the words were true...and they hurt.

"Well, I'm off to go see what's cooking in the kitchen." Tabitha said, she realized that she had gone a little too far. Tabitha wanted to leave before poor Laura got hurt and intern hurt Tabitha.

"Just ignore her Laura. Tabby is just running her mouth." Alex said as he walked over and gave Laura a hug.

"I know you're right." Laura sighed as she leaned into him. They heard the familiar sound of Logan's bike pulling into the drive way. This sound was so comforting to Laura but it also caused her to think about what Tabitha had said. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

"Come on I think it's almost time for dinner." Alex said pulling her in the direction of the kitchen. Laura allowed herself to be pulled away. In the kitchen Rough and Kitty were getting plates down from the shelfs. They smiled at Laura but their smiles quickly faded when they saw that she was upset.

"Laura like what happened?" Kitty said with worry in her voice. Laura looked away and shrugged.

"Alex, what's wrong with 'er ?" Rough asked turning her head toward him.

"Tabitha decided to run her famous mouth that's what." Alex said grumpily.

"Oh, Laura you know how that girl is. She's always runnin' her mouth off at somethin' or another." Rough tried to reassure her friend. Laura was thankful to have such great friends.

"Yea I know." Laura said defeated. She offered a smile at the three of them and they all replied with a smile of their own.

"Why don't you like help us set the table?" Kitty asked. Laura smiled and grabbed a few plates. She followed her friends to the table. Some of the students were already there with of their parents.

Kitty went over to her parents. She gave a hug first to her dad and then to her mom. Laura couldn't help but notice how Kitty's mom looked at Kitty. Then Laura looked at Kitty's dad and noticed that he was looking at Kitty too. The look Kitty's dad was giving her reminded Laura of how her own father looked at her. Looking back at Kitty's mom and then at the whole family Laura felt like something was missing from her life.

Laura finished setting the table with her friends. Then everyone else came in. She saw Logan and smiled at him. It didn't take long for him to walk over to Laura and hug her with his big strong arms. Logan let go and smiled at her. Laura noticed that he was looking at her the way that Kitty's dad had been looking at Kitty. Logan's eyes were full of love and pride for his daughter.

They sat down as Scot and Bobby brought in the food. Dinner passed uneventfully. Everyone talked and visited. The parents mostly talked about when their teens had been little. Logan got a sad look on his face at all the stories that the other parents were telling. Almost all of the stories were about when the teens were still kids and toddlers.

Logan felt guilty that he couldn't have been there to see Laura grow up. He felt guilty that the poor girl had, had such a terrible childhood. Logan looked over at Laura. He watched as she looked at all the parents and from time to time Logan saw her look sad. He noticed that Laura got that sad expression on her face when she was one of the other teens interacting with their mom.

Logan couldn't help but worry that Laura was feeling left out. She didn't have a mom and the way she was looking at the mom's that were around the table, well he was beginning to realize that she needed a mom too. If it was the simple case of Laura at least having a mom who died or left Logan might not have been so worried. But Laura had never had a real mother. Okay so there was a woman that had to give birth to her but she worked for H.Y.D.R.A. so Logan didn't count her.

Laura tried not to pay attention to the moms at the table. It just made what Tabby had said come back to her. Laura watched as Alex's dad kissed his wife on the cheek. She felt sorry for Logan. He might not ever find the right woman and fall in love.

But what if she found someone that would marry Logan for him. Laura realized that she didn't really know what the perfect woman for her dad would be like. Well, she had an idea but Laura would definitely need help if she was going to find someone for Logan. This was her and more importantly her dad's happiness she was talking about!

Laura made a mental note of all the people she would ask to help her. It didn't take long, after all on something this important a girl has to turn to her best friends. Then Laura decided that she would need the opinions of a couple of guys. She decided to include her best friend's boyfriends as well. Laura also decided that since Alex knew Logan almost as well as she did that he would be a big help too.

For now Laura would enjoy the holidays with Logan and her friends. After all the parents went home though Laura would clue her friends in on her plans. She couldn't trust Kitty not to blab to her parents. Kitty told her parents everything, a good quality but Laura knew that Kitty's parents would tell other parents. Other parents would tell more parents and soon it would be told to Laura's dad. Something that could ruin Laura's plans.

So Laura finished enjoying her dinner and the Christmas holiday. She was taking all the relaxation time that she could. Because things at the Xavier institute were about to get interesting.

**Okay I know this isn't the best chapter. Just think of most of it as just a filler. I couldn't just jump to Laura and her friends trying to match Logan up with different woman. I had to explain Laura's reasoning as best I could. I hope to have the next chapter up soon and I'm hoping that the next one is better.**


	3. Chapter Three: Wish List

**Hi all, I know I've not updated this story in forever but here's the new chapter. I had some writers block on this and then I started working more on stories that I haven't posted yet but they will be posted soon. **

**I have a question do you, the wonderful readers, think I should make Rough's accent heavier? I've read some fanfics where she has an extremely heavy accent and others where she has hardly any accent at all.**

Chapter Three: Wish List

It was one week before the kids at the Mannor had to go back to school. Most of the parents had left and Laura was ready to clue her friends in on her plan. She asked them to come to her room after lunch that day.

"Okay Laura what are you up to?" Rogue asked as she sat down at Laura's desk.

"How did you know I was up to something?" Laura asked her friend.

"We're like your best friends Laura." Kitty said as she flopped onto the beanbag.

"And best friends know when their best friends are up to somethin'." Rogue said with a smile. Laura was thankful she had such great friends.

"Well, something that Tabby said got me to thinking."

"Oh no if Tabby's got you thinking then it like can't be good." Kitty said giving Laura a look mock worry.

"I don't want my Dad to be unhappy." Laura said ignoring Kitty but she was interrupted by Rogue.

"Oh hun your Dad loves you. Laura you know that right? You can't ever make him unhappy." Rogue said with sincere worry.

"Yea, unless Mr. Logan like catches you and Alex like making out." Kitty joked.

"Will the two of you let me finish!" Laura nearly shouted.

"Sorry" they said at the same time.

"I know my Dad loves me. It's just seeing all the parents and what Tabbitha said made me think. My Dad needs someone and truth be told the idea of having a Mom sounds kind of..nice. So I'm going to try to find someone that will marry my Dad and I'd like your help." Laura explained. She waited and let her friends absorb what she had just said.

"So you're like gonna hook your Dad with someone?" Kitty asked.

"That's the basic plan." She shrugged.

"I'm in!" Rogue smiled slyly.

"Me two!" Kitty said excitedly.

"We're going to need the guys help if we're going to pull this off." Laura said. She knew that her friends would gladly volunteer their boyfriends.

"Oh don't worry about them Laura. Lance and Remy will be like more than happy to help." Kitty said winking at Rogue.

"Okay so how are we going to do this?" Rogue asked.

"I have no idea." Laura said with a sigh.

"I think we should let the guys cover how we find them." Kitty suggested.

"That sounds good but first Laura you need to make a list of what traits would be a good match for your Dad and you." Rogue said.

Laura realized that Rogue was right. She hadn't even thought about what kind of personality would be good for her and Logan.

"Obviously who ever we find has to be a good fighter. I mean one of the ways me and Dad bond is our daily sparing sessions." Laura said the first thing that came to mind.

"Okay but we like might have some trouble with that. I mean Logan is like ex-military and right now things are still kind of shaky between us and the military." Kitty said worriedly.

"Yea, but look a' Logan. You said it yo self he's ex-military. So there has to be some people in the military like him. An' keep in mind he didn't just learn his fight'n from the military, he also studied under monks and fighters in Japan." Rogue pointed out.

"Okay so we have like a place to start. But being like a good fighter isn't all that has to do with getting along with Mr. Logan. Who ever we find like has to be patient and able to deal with like his temper." Kitty said.

"His temper isn't as bad as it use to be." Laura said glaring at her friend. She sighed and her face softened however when she realized that Kitty was right.

"Well, let's focus on things that Logan likes ta do. Y' know give them some things to bond over with." Rogue suggested.

"Dad loves his bike. He's always in the garage working on it." Laura said.

"Kay we need someone good with motorcycles." Kitty said thinking.

"I think that someone who could actually cook would be nice too. I mean my Dad's great on a grill or at a camp fire but put him in the kitchen and he pretty much useless." Laura said flopping down onto her bed.

"Ugh like isn't that the truth." Kitty faked gaging. The three of them laughed.

"I guess she would have to like camping too. I mean we go camping all the time. She would have to be someone Logan would consider his equal. To be honest though I don't know what the perfect woman for him would be like." Laura said with a sigh as she continued to stair at the ceiling above her.

Rogue and Kitty looked at her sadly. Then Rogue got an idea.

**In the hall outside Laura's door**

Logan was making his way to the danger room for some solo practice when he noticed that one of the students' bedroom doors was open slightly. He rolled his eyes and went to close it when he realized that it was Laura's room.

Then he heard a voice from inside the room.

"So, what would you want in a Mom? You know what would she be like?" Logan recognized the voice, it was Rogue. He was glad that Laura had become friends with her.

'Wait, did she just ask what Laura would want her Mom to be like?' Logan though to himself. He had never thought about if Laura would want a Mom or not. He thought that he had been doing fine for a single parent.

Then Logan thought about all the times Laura had said that she wanted to talk to Ororo or Jean about "girl things." Logan had figured she just wanted to talk to them about guys or something.

Was Laura missing out on not having a Mom? Sure all the other students lived at the institute, but they all had parents to call when things got tough or they needed advice. Even Rogue called Irene when she needed advice.

Logan was pulled out of his worried thoughts by his daughter's voice.

"I would want my Mom to be someone good hearted. I would want her to be accepting of me. Not just my mutation but also accepting of my personality. She would have to be able to fight because that's one of my favorite things to do with Dad.

"I want her to like camping and the out doors. I want her to be smart and caring. I want her to be able to stand up to the people who bully us in school without loosing her temper like me and Dad. I wouldn't care if she was a human or a mutant like me.

"I to be able to talk to her about things I can't talk to Dad about. I mean don't get me wrong I love my Dad, but I need a someone who was a girl like me at one point to explain things to me. You know give me advice on boys or how to act in public and how to react. What to wear. Look at me I have no fashion sense. I know Ororo and Jean are always willing to listen but lets face it Ororo has always had control over her emotions and Jean is perfect. I have neither of those.

"I want my Mom to fix my hair for me on the night of homecoming and to help me pick what dress to wear. A dress that will make me look beautiful and yet have Dad's approval as well.

"I want a Mom who will love me." Laura finely finished.

As Logan walked away from the door he realized that Laura really did need a Mom. There was only one way that would happen too. Logan, for the first time in a long time, was scared. He hadn't been on a date in years. His last relationship must have been before he had joined Charles.

It really had been a long time. Then he thought about how that relationship had ended. If it weren't for his healing powers he would have had quite a few scars thanks to that woman. He shivered at the thought.

But Laura did seem to both want and need a mother. Maybe there was someone for both of them out there. It would be nice to have someone to really talk to about how he was supposed to be raising Laura and to help him raise her.

'Maybe Charles can help me find someone.' Logan thought to himself.

**Across the mansion in Professor Xavier's studdy**

Charles Xavier was sitting at his desk. A smile crept onto his face as he listened to what was going on at Laura's room. Laura and Logan's thoughts had been so loud that he couldn't help but listen in. He too though that it was time for Logan to find someone and for Laura to have a mother.

He just worried what would come of all of this. Maybe it would be better if he just stayed out of it and let things work themselves out. The heart was such a fickle thing and Logan wasn't just trying to find a wife, he was trying to find a mother for Laura.

Charles caught the thoughts of a person in a house somewhere in Bayvill and smiled.

"Yes, things should work themselves out just fine." He said out loud to himself.

** So how did you guys like it? Feel free to tell me I've miss spelled something, I'll try to go back and fix it if you tell me what word and what paragraph. **

** Feel free to come up with some character suggestions to have come and date Logan. I think first we're going to have an over the top karate teacher who use to teach Toad but if any has any better suggestions please tell me.**

** Until next time =D**


	4. Chapter Four: The New Teacher

**Hi all! I've got a new chapter for you! I hope you like it. **

Chapter Four: The New Teacher

School. A six letter word meaning torture..especially for mutants. Laura was no acceptation.

"Hay freak, what happened when the mutant cross the road?" Shouted Dylan Rice, quarter back on the football team, all around jerk and mutant hater. Just your typical high school student who wasn't a mutant.

'Don't respond, don't make eye contact, don't loose your temper and what ever you do, do not kill the jerk!' Laura screamed in her head.

"What's the matter mutant? Wolverine got your tongue?" One of his crony like team mates called after her.

Laura stopped dead in her tracks. If there was one thing she could not stand it was someone making fun of her Dad. She gave out a low growl to warn them that they should run away.

They didn't take the hint.

"Come on freak why don't you use your powers and fight me?" Dylan shouted. Laura took a deep breath. As tempting as the offer was Logan had taught her better than that and would be ashamed of her if she fought Dylan. Even if he deserved it.

She turned around and said darkly "If I fought you one of us would be in an ambulance in the next five minutes and it wouldn't be me."

Dylan's face dropped for a fraction of a second before he turned purple with rage. Before she knew it he had grabbed hold of her dark purple shirt.

"What did you say mutant!" He shouted. Laura noticed that people were starting to stair.

"You heard me." She said cooly. Dylan raised his fist over his head, ready to strike. Laura didn't even flinch. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alex. To say that he didn't look happy must have been the understatement of the century..if not the millennium.

"Go ahead and try it, just see what happens." Laura said glaring at him. Dylan's grip on her shirt tightened.

"Let. Her. Go." Alex said darkly. He grabbed Dylan's wrist. Dylan's face dropped, he knew what Alex could do with those hands. Thanks to an incident that nearly destroyed the cafeteria everyone knew what Alex's powers were.

Dylan dropped her immediately and backed away from them.

"Your lucky your boyfriend was here or I would be pounding you right now." He shouted at her.

"_Your_ the one who's lucky Dylan, if he hadn't shown up someone would be calling 911 right now." Laura growled. Alex put an arm around her shoulders as they started walking away.

"Freaks!" Dylan shouted after them.

Together they hollered over their shoulders, "Jerk!"

Alex walked Laura to her locker. He leaned against the wall, a goofy smile was plastered on his face. Laura gave him a sly smile.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked as she unlocked her locker.

"The look on Dylan's face when I grabbed his wrist. The guy looked like he thought I was going to kill him on the spot." He laughed. Laura smiled at him. It had been pretty funny.

"Come on, we're going to be late for History." Laura said as she grabbed her text book. Alex shut her locker and they walked off to History class.

**Later in History Class**

"Did you like hear, we're like going to get a new teacher." Kitty said next to Laura. (**I know they're not in the same grade but I put them in some of the same classes, I have classes with both older and younger students so I hope this is okay)**

"What? Why?" Alex asked.

"Because like Mr. Fields got a job as the vice principle at like another school." Kitty explained.

"Ug, and we just got him to trust us too." Laura complained. It had taken months of keeping her temper in check and letting the norms in class pick on her for Mr. Fields to trust them.

"At least the people at the other school will have an easier time with him than we did." Spike said behind them. Laura heard the anger in his voice. Since he had come back he had gained quite a temper.

"Easy Spike, just breath. Don't go throwing spikes every where, we'll get through this." Alex said quietly so that the norms wouldn't hear him.

"Yea, if we like stick together then we'll be like fine." Kitty said, her optimism shining through again. Spike took a deep breath and seemed to calm down.

"So anyone know anything about the new teacher?" Alex asked, he wasn't quiet enough though for the norms not to hear him.

"I heard he's a mutant hater and wished you were all dead!" Dylan shouted from the back. The class broke out in maniacal laughter, except for the few students who were indifferent to the situation.

The door clicked open but, the laughter continued. Laura turned to see who was walking in. A woman in a light blue shirt, black skirt, and black two inch heals. She had short, dark auburn hair, and dark blue eyes. The woman looked like she was in her late twenties. She was carrying a medium sized brown purse and a brown paper bag that must have been holding her lunch.

Laura nudged Alex and gestured to the woman. Kitty and Spike noticed her too and stopped noticing the others. The four of them watched her quietly.

The laughter continued as she quietly set down her purse and lunch. She stepped in front of the desk. She crossed her arms and waited. One by one the rest of the students stopped their laughter. Dylan continued to laugh until he noticed that everyone else had stopped. Then he noticed the woman at the front of the class.

"Would you care to share with me what you and your friends found so funny, Mr.?" She said with a cocked eye brow.

Dylan visibly paled but then he seemed to relax.

"Dylan Rice. I told the freaks over there that the new teacher hated mutants." Dylan said with a cocky smirk.

The woman sighed and shook her head.

"This is your first and only warning, I **do not** tolerate discriminant, prejudice, or bigotry in my class. I don't care if your a mutant picking on a non-mutant or a non-mutant picking on a mutant. If I hear or see anything offensive you will **not** be permitted in my class." She looked around the room at the now slightly scared students.

"So, why don't we go around and introduce ourselves and tell every one a little about ourselves. I'll start. My name is Kelly Bright. This is my first year as a teacher. I love history and I have a dog named Buddy. Who's next?" Ms. Bright said.

Laura looked around to see if anyone would volunteer. Of corse no one did. She heard Kitty sigh beside her. Then Laura saw her best friend raise her hand hesitantly.

"Yes, go ahead."

"My name is Kitty Pride. I'm from the Valley. I'm a mutant and I can phase threw anything. And I'm great with computers." Kitty said nervously.

"It's nice to meet you Kitty, who's next?" Mrs. Bright asked. Some norms introduced themselves, thankfully they were the pleasant ones. Laura heard someone in the hallway out side the classroom. Actually it sounded like a couple some ones and they were fighting.

The sounds started getting louder. Other students in the class started noticing the sounds.

"Ms. Bright I think someone is fighting it the halls." One of the boys said. Alex looked around them and then seemed to notice something.

"Kitty, where's Lance?" He hissed. Kitty's eyes grew wide and the color drained from her face.

Someone cried out from the hallway, it sounded like Lance. The four of them jumped up and followed Ms. Bright into the hall. What they saw shocked them. Six guys, whom Laura recognized from the football team, had Lance surrounded. Lance had a black eye and was breathing heavily. The other guys were an assortment of bloody noses and black eyes. Lance had obviously fought back, but there were too many for him to fight alone and they had overpowered him.

"Lance!" Kitty screamed as she rushed to help him.

"What is this?" Ms. Bright asked. She looked slightly scared.

"It's a fight, or more accurate a mugging. Some mutant haters do this every now and then. They try to get one of us to use our powers to defend ourselves to get us expelled. It's normal." Laura explained in an unfeeling voice. The truth was that this shouldn't be 'normal' no one should have to go threw this. School, even though no one liked having to sit threw classes, was supposed to be safe.

Yet here she was watching as Kitty desperately ran to the guy she had loved for so long. It made Laura angry. Kitty and Lance shouldn't have to worry about getting beaten up every day. They should have been like any young couple, having normal dates, normal fights, normal make ups, and normal make outs. But no they couldn't let their guard down. They had to be on alert every second. Whenever they weren't together they were worrying about each other.

And now this.

"Laura go grab Kitty's first aid kit out of her locker." Alex said, his voice dark and worried.

"How is this normal?" Laura heard Ms. Bright ask loudly as she rushed down the hall towards Kitty's locker.

**What did you think? Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter Five: Car Pooling

Chapter Five

When Laura got back to Ms. Bright's room the hall had cleared. She opened up the door. The site that met her made Laura's heart clench in her chest. Lance was barley able to sit in his desk. Kitty was pressing a wet cloth to his forehead and trying to clean up his bloody lip.

"I brought the first aid kit." Laura said as she walked quickly over to them.

"Oh, thank you Laura." Kitty said taking the small container. She took out a small, ready to use ice pack and cracked it in half to activate it.

"Where'd you get that first aid kit, mutant?" One of the cheerleaders in the back asked.

"Professor Xavior gave it to me." Kitty said quietly.

"More like you stole it from somewhere." Dylan grumbled. Laura glared at him. Alex was about to say something, but Ms. Bright walked in. She looked a little frazzled. She saw Lance and stopped.

"I thought I had said to take him to the infirmary." She said with a disappointed frown. Kitty looked at her and then at Alex. Alex nodded and then gave a heavy sigh.

"We can't. First off he'll get kicked out of school-"

"And I'd like to graduate so I don't have to come back." Lance commented.

"Also it won't do him any good to go to the infirmary. The nurse refuses to treat mutants." Alex explained.

"Why not?" Ms. Bright asked clearly confused.

"Because we're mutants." Laura said darkly. Ms. Bright sighed and sat down at her desk.

"Okay, let's get out our history books and open to chapter (23), The Start of The Civil War. Sara why don't you read first?" Ms. Bright said as she opened her addition of the book.

**After School In The Parking Lot**

Laura and the others were gathered close to each other making their way quickly but calmly to Lance, Remi, and Alex's cars. It was a way to protect themselves. They couldn't risk walking home. One time Bobby, Rahne, and Jamie were cornered by some norms. They had only gotten away, without using their powers, because Remi and Rogue had shown up.

Now Remi always came by in his Ford pickup to pick Rogue, Spike, Rahne, and Jamie up. It was annoying to Remi and Rogue sometimes but they were the oldest and the others needed someone to look after them.

Lance had gotten a new Jeep with doors and a roof a couple of months ago. He made Blob, Pietro, Wanda, and Todd ride with him. He was always worrying about them. Lance kind of acted like he was their Dad in some ways. It was sweet and Laura understood why Kitty liked him so much. When she road with Lance she always sat next to him on the middle seat. Kitty would be riding with them that day because she and Lance were planning to have a date.

Everyone else, minus Kurt because of his powers, on the X team road with Alex and Laura. Bobby, Amara, and Tabby made for interesting company.

They all pulled out of their parking spots and got in a single line. Lance's Jeep first, Remi's Pickup second, and Alex's Mustang third. As they were pulling out of the parking lot a group of norms started throwing garbage at the cars. It was a Tuesday, they always did that on Tuesdays.

Mondays they ripped up books and destroyed personal property, Tuesdays they beat someone up or threw trash or both, Wednesdays they stole lunches or lunch money, Thursdays they verbally abused the mutants, Fridays were random, that day was the worst, Saturdays they graffitied the Boarding house or the Institute fence.

"I really get tired of washing my car every day." Alex said.

"Yea, well I get tired of getting a black eye everyday!" Bobby complained.

"Just put some ice on it and you'll be fine." Laura said getting a few chuckles from the others.

"Oh, ha, ha, like I don't get that at school." Bobby complained. The group continued onto the Institute. Wolverine was at the door to greet them. Laura knew that he worried about them. It was a tough world. They didn't know who would come home and who wouldn't. Nothing dramatic had happened yet, but Laura knew that her Dad knew something would have to give.

"Oh Remi, why don't ya stay here for a while." Rogue asked. Remi smiled slyly at her and Rogue rolled her eyes at him. Laura heard Tabby snicker from where she was getting out of the car.

"Don't even think about it swamp rat." Logan said from the door. The couple blushed in unison as everyone else laughed at them. After their laugh the group went into the mansion. From there they all split up. Alex was about to run off but Laura grabbed him by the arm.

He quirked an eyebrow at her in question. She pulled him along to her room while Rogue dragged Remi in the same direction. The guys looked at each other to see if either knew what their girlfriends were doing. The girls in question giggled together. When they reached Luara's room she closed and locked the door.

"Okay, you guys are going to help me, Rogue, and Kitty with a little...project." Laura said as she sat on her bed next to Alex.

"Wha' the project cheri?" Remi asked, sitting in the chair at Laura's desk. His red on black eyes shimmered with intrigue. Laura wondered how many times his curiosity had gotten him into trouble. _Probably too many times to count_, she thought to herself.

"We're fixen' to set Logan up wit' someone." Rogue said with a sly smile on her face. She really was Remi's perfect match. They loved getting into trouble.

"And you want us to help with that?" Alex asked. Laura smiled at him. She knew he wouldn't be able to refuse her smile.

He sighed, "I guess I'm in."

"Ya'll sure t'ats a good idea?" Remi asked. Rogue glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Remi jus' maken' sure ya know w'at ya doin' cheri." He said innocently. He had a point. If her Dad found out what they were doing then they were all as good a dead. It was a risk, however, that Laura was willing to take. The others seemed to agree that the risk was worth it too.

"Okay so what are our jobs?" Alex asked after a while.

"You boys get the easy job." Rogue said with a smirk. The guys looked at each other. Laura recognized the worried expressions that passed over their faces. They probably thought they would get a hard job.

"You're responsible for finding potential dates for my Dad."

"T'at don' soun' too easy." Remi said skeptically.

"Fine, then we'll find tha women and yall get ta set 'em up on tha dates." Rogue said easily. Looks of sheer horror passed over Remi and Alex's faces. Laura rolled her eyes at them. Sure it would be a lot of work, but surely setting her Dad and a total stranger up on a date would not be that hard. Would it?

"We'll find your Dad someone don't worry." Alex said with a nervous smile. Laura kissed him on the cheek. He blushed deeply. Remi and Rogue laughed at him and he blushed even more.

"Remi take it Kitty et Lance are en on t'is too, no?" Remi asked.

"O' corse thahy are ya idiot!" Rogue said as she threw a pillow at him.

"Kitty's telling him on their date tonight." Laura said as she and the others laughed at Remi. The group started on their homework, Remi stuck around to "supervise" them. After their homework was done they started talking about how they were going to set Logan up on a date.

Lance dropped Kitty off at about 7:30 pm. She had informed Lance of what was going on and that he had fallen out of his chair laughing. He had agreed to help because he wanted to see what would happen. He also thought it would help mellow Logan out.

Laura went to bed wondering about who her friends could find to go out with her Dad. She sighed happily and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Bullies and Karate Teachers

**High everyone! I hope you've been enjoying summer as much as I have. Would anyone be willing to believe that I've actually had this done for like a month? I just for got that I hadn't published it. Oops. Again sorry about not updating, just got carried away with life.**

Chapter Six

A week had past since the girls had let the guys in on their plans. School was dragging slowly onward. The threats from the norms were becoming more frequent and more extreme. Alex had taken to not letting Laura leave his side, except when they had different classes.

It was sweet of him. Laura was getting tired of being threatened though. Kitty refused to let Lance out of her sight. After the previous week's incident the whole group from the Xavier Instituted were becoming defensive. They were always in groups of twos and fours. None of them were ever alone.

Laura, Alex, Lance, and Kitty were walking to their gym class. They were walking down the hallway when Pietro ran up to them.

"Toad got cornered!" He said before shooting off down the hall. They followed him and sure enough Todd had been cornered. Two big football players had backed him into a wall. Pietro was rushing around telling them to leave him alone.

"What happened?" Lance asked from behind the football players. They turned around and glared at him.

"He...owes us..lunch money." One of them said. Laura rolled her eyes thinking, _lame excuse singe needed here_.

"How much?" Lance asked in a cold but even tone. He was maintaining his cool. Which had become a familiar sight.

"Why don't you stay out of this?" The Second guy asked.

"If you get your money then there is no need for violence." Lance reasoned. The guys looked at each other.

"Fifty bucks." The first one said crossing his meaty arms over his chest.

Lance glared at them. His hands clenched into fists at his sides. He clenched his jaw. Then he stiffly pulled out a twenty. Laura saw this and pulled out a ten from her pocket. Kitty and Alex did the same. As Lance grouped the money Laura heard heals clicking down the tile steps.

"There you go, fifty dollars." Lance said giving them the money. They glared at him. The first one was about to say something but was cut off by a female voice.

"What's going on here?" Ms. Bright asked as she walked up to them.

"We're just paying these guys the lunch money Toad owes them." Lance said calmly. Ms. Bright looked at them skeptically, clearly not believing the excuse. Lance offered the money again. Ms. Bright looked at the football players expectantly. The second guy snatched the money and the two boys stalked away grumbling under their breath.

"Thanks you guys." Toad said when they were out of sight.

"Did you really owe them anything?" Ms. Bright asked. Toad shook his head no.

"How much did you pay?"

"Fifty dollars." Lance said. Then he started to lead the group away. Ms. Bright was about to say something but the group had already walked off.

"I'm sorry guys. They cornered me, I didn't know what to do!"

"Pietro could have done something." Laura said under her breath.

"Hay! I just run really fast! Besides I went to find you guys didn't I?" The speedster complained.

"Toad explain to me again why I payed for those karate lessons?" Lance said. He didn't sound annoyed, just tired. He had to act way older than he should have been.

"Well, I haven't been to a class in two years!"

"Yea, well Annie said you could call her whenever to get a refresher corse." Lance said and suddenly he stopped. He had a big grin on his face. Laura could see the light bulb going off in his mind.

"I know someone we can hook Logan up with!" He nearly shouted. Laura felt her heart leap. They hadn't made any progress on suitable women to have Logan go out with. It had been almost a week since the guys had agreed to help. Toad and Pietro looked confused before Pietro smirked.

"You're hooking up Wolverine with someone?" he said evilly.

"Don't, this is Laura and her Dad's happiness we're dealing with here," Alex rounded on him, "if you do anything, and I mean _anything_, to mess this up you won't be worrying about this years final exams."

It did the trick, Pietro looked ready to wet his pants. Alex still looked mad, so Laura gave him a peck on the cheek to help him calm down.

"Anyways, we can hook him up with Annie Stradford!" Lance said excitedly.

"My old karate teacher?" Toad asked quirking an eyebrow.

"She's perfect, she likes kids, including mutants. Annie knows how to fight. She is also a hard ass like Logan, no offense Laura."

"None taken." She said with a light shrug. This Annie woman sounded like someone who her Dad could get along with. They at least had a few things in common. It could work.

"She sounds great, now we just have to have them meet." Laura said looking for ideas.

"Already have it. We have Annie come over today to help Toad get back into practice. Then I ask if Logan can pick Kitty up from our date because I'm worried that those guys from earlier might want to get back at me threw Kitty."

"It's good." Alex said sounding impressed.

"Like my other plans aren't?" He said indignantly.

"Um, not really." Alex shrugged casually.

"If you weren't my best friend, I'd make the roof to fall on top of your head."

"And if you weren't my best friend and helping Laura, I'd melt your face off." Alex said back casually.

"Touchy." Land said holding up his hands in mock surrender.

Alex tipped an imaginary hat and the group laughed. Then they went to their classes and tried to get threw the rest of the day as best they could.

After School

As planed Lance had asked Annie to come over to give Toad a refresher corse at the Boarding House. Then when Kitty was ready to go home Lance called Logan to ask him to pick her up. Logan of corse had agreed. Laura currently stood with her Dad at the front door of the dilapidated house.

Logan rang the door bell and the two waited patently. There were some shouts from inside. Then the door opened to reveal a very tall blond.

"Keep that kick high, it'll help you in a fight!" She shouted at someone, most likely Toad. She had to be at least 6' 7". Her hair was about waist length and wavy. She had green eyes and sharp features. Her skin a light tan color from time spent in the sun. If Laura didn't know better she would think that this woman was a supermodel instead of a karate instructor.

"Hi, you must be here to pick up Kitty." She said looking back at them. She had a nice smile and Laura again wondered if she wasn't actually a supermodel.

"Yea, name's Logan. This is Laura my daughter. And who would you be?" Logan said. Laura rolled her eyes. Two seconds and he was all ready trying to interrogate her. She just hoped that Annie wouldn't mind.

"Annie Stradford, I was Todd's karate instructor a couple years ago. With all of the hostility going on Lance asked me to give Todd a refresher corse." She said sticking out her hand for Logan to shake.

"A karate instructor who teaches mutants?" He asked after shaking her hand.

Annie yelled over her shoulder, "If you want to defend yourself properly you're going to have to kick higher!"

She turned back to Logan and says, "Yea, got a problem with it?"

"Not at all, I've studied karate myself. Laura knows some too." He said motioning to her. Laura gave a nervous smile and Annie returned it with a beautiful one of her own.

"So if you don't mind me asking are you two.." She sort of trailed off nervously.

"Mutants? Yea, pretty much." Logan said. He was so casual and with a beautiful woman in front of him! Laura groaned mentally. Was her Dad not interested in Annie at all?

"Good, I'm glad these guys have an adult to check in on them." Annie sighed. Logan smiled. This gave Laura just the tinniest glimmer of hope.

"So, you live in Bayvill?" Logan asked.

"No, I live in a smaller suburb about ten miles out of town. I do own a dojo here in Bayvill though. Maybe you and your daughter could come visit some time..we could have a sparing session, it has been a while since I had an other master to duel with." Annie said giving Logan a sly smile.

"Sounds good, I haven't had a good fight in a while myself." Logan said smiling back at her. Laura jumped for joy, inside her head of corse. This was all going to plan. She didn't think they would have much luck on the first one, but Annie just might be her future Mom.

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. Again sooooooooooooo sorry about not up dating. Review if you want ^-^**


End file.
